


Apple Wine

by Codijette



Category: Ookami to Koushinryou | Spice and Wolf
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut, drunk holo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 09:56:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codijette/pseuds/Codijette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holo gets drunk and wants to share Lawrence's bed. My first PWP-ish fic. (Disclaimer: I own nothing)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apple Wine

“Lawrence, -hic- it is cold. May we -hic- share a bed tonight?” Holo asked, hiccuping from drinking too much apple wine.  
“Holo, you're drunk. Just go lie down and sleep,” Lawrence replied sleepily.  
“Nonsense! I am the wise wolf! I do not get -hic- drunk!” She crawled into his bed and snuggled up against his side. Lawrence sighed and pulled the blanket over Holo. He closed his eyes and tried to fall back asleep. Suddenly, something wet touched his neck. His eyes flew open. Did Holo just... lick him? It happened again. Yes, it was definitely Holo's tongue.  
“What are you doing?” he inquired.  
“I don't -hic- want to sleep yet.” She growled playfully and fingered the buttons of Lawrence's shirt.  
“Holo, quit. Go to sleep.”  
Holo pouted. “Lawrence?”  
“What?”  
“Look at me.” Lawrence turned his head to face Holo. Her face hovered over his as she sat straddling his hips. She licked the tip of his nose and giggled.  
“Holo!” She unbuttoned his shirt, pushed it aside, and proceeded to lightly trace patterns on his chest.“H-Holo... stop it. That tickles!” Holo grinned and moved her hand to just above the waistline of Lawrence's pants. He squirmed. The tip of her tail hung over her shoulder and flicked across his nose.  
Holo undid Lawrence's pants and slowly slid them down over his waist. “Lawrence, are you going to -hic- make me do everything myself?” she asked, her wolf ears drooping to the side.  
Lawrence closed his eyes and sighed. “After this, will you let me go to sleep?” he asked. His eyes opened and met hers. She nodded. “Fine.” He surged upwards and flipped Holo, swapping their positions. He lowered his head and caught her lips with his. After a few moments he pulled away and trailed kisses along her neck.   
“Lawrence... please be gentle with me!”  
Lawrence returned his mouth to Holo's, kissing her more roughly this time. He pulled off her shirt and tossed it away, then took her creamy breasts in his hands and caressed them gently as he continued to kiss her. The rest of her clothes hit the floor a few short minutes later. Shortly after that, Holo made sure Lawrence's clothes followed them. Lawrence lifted himself up off of Holo and looked down into her eyes. “Damn it, how does she do that?” he wondered. Somehow the wolf managed to look mischievous and sensual, but innocent at the same time.  
He kissed her again, and let his hands explore the lower half of her body. Suddenly, Holo flipped herself over and pushed her butt up. Her tail fell forward and rested on her shoulder as she swayed side-to-side suggestively. She turned her face towards Lawrence and gave him an unmistakably wolfish grin.  
Lawrence blushed a very bright red. “H-Holo, what are you doing?” he asked.   
“I am a wolf, am I not?” the girl replied. “Surely you don't expect me to act like a human all the time.” The tip of her tail brushed her chin and her ears fell sideways. “Don't leave me here all by myself...”

The next morning, Holo woke up to the sound of a door opening.  
“Oh, Holo. You're awake. I brought us breakfast!” Lawrence announced, holding up a whole apple pie. Holo sat up excitedly. Lawrence sat on the bed beside her and handed her a fork. They both ate the pie straight out of the tin. Holo glanced at Lawrence and noticed a bit of pie filling on his cheek. She leaned towards him and licked it away.   
One very short minute later, the two tumbled back on the bed, all thoughts of pie forgotten as they resumed the night's passionate activity.


End file.
